Brother Complex
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: What if you were in a situation were your 3 friends become your brothers and find out they 10 have other brothers? What if they all fell for you and what if you fell for all of them, but couldn't decide who would you choose? What if they all went to your school? What if they all had different surnames? Like brothers conflict, but some different twists!
1. Chapter 1

**Brother Complex**

**CH: 1**

**Mikans POV:**

I watched the clock as the minute hand reached 3:15 the bell rang and before Jinno-sensei said anything I packed up my bag and ran out the door towards my house. I ran past many students and ran through traffic lights, I know that's bad but I needed no _wanted_ to get home, I ran through my usual short cut and ran through the gate to my house.

I opened the door and saw my mum smiling I knew something was up so I ran past her not wanting to know what was up. I took my uniform off (the normal Kyoto uniform Not Gakuen Alice) and dressed myself into my casual clothes: A jewel hanging earring on my left ear, loose t-shirt, baggy ripped jeans, sneakers and chains hanging from my trousers… Yes I was a tom-boy, from time-to-time, I tied my hair into a high pony and ran downstairs to see my guy friends or what people call us the goons: Koko, Kitsu and Yuu.

They smiled at me and I grabbed my skateboard, helmets and pads and went out the door before I stepped out… "Mikan Azumi Yukihara!" I looked behind me and saw my mom smiling "Be sure to be back at 9:30 we have guests!" _Weird_, she'd usually shout at me, I ran out to see my friends with their boards I smiled at them and they grinned back. My three friends were triplets, but Yuu didn't look anything like Kitsu and Koko. Yuu had glasses, but he didn't look like a geek, sandy blonde hair and usually wore knee-shorts and a t-shirt with long-sleeves underneath. Koko usually wore cameo shorts and a vest shirt, his hair was also sandy blonde but messier than Yuu's. Kitsu looked much like Koko, but he usually wore opposite colours to Koko and he would usually keep his eyes clothes.

Koko was the eldest then Kitsu and then Yuu; we started walking to the skate park while talking about how stupid our maths teacher, Jinno-sensei, was. We reached the park and went to our usual ramp I and Koko went first. I was on the right side and koko was on the left I did an Ollie and carried on doing other tricks and Koko did tricks too. We switched and I and koko talked, I looked at Koko and said "Koko I have o get back before 9:30 my mum strangely told me 'cuz we have guests" He chuckled "Hahaha that doesn't sound anything like your mum… Well that's what my dad told me, but we don't have guests we were going somewhere… weird huh?" I smirked.

"So what time is it?" He smirked looked at the time and grimaced "9:00! DAMN IT… We gotta go, time flies when you're having fun eh?" I laughed and playfully punched him. Koko called the others and we skated back to my house, they said good night and they left. I walked into our mansion… Yes I was the daughter of the CEO Yuka Azumi; I sighed and walked up the stairs, about half way my mum called me from the top of the stairs "Mikan! HURRY! SHOWER AND PUT THESE CLOTHES ON PLEASE!" and she ran passed me after throwing me a… UH! Pinkie flowing DRESS! I sighed and walked into my room. I threw my board onto my bed and grabbed a towel and walked into my toilet and took a shower.

I walked out my shower and wrapped my towel round my chest; I looked at the time on my phone '9:15 great!' I threw my phone onto my bed and put my undergarments on and then put on the dress my mum gave… threw me. I looked at myself in the mirror dried my hair, curled it and put it into a high pony-tail. I put on some light blush and then lip-gloss, I hated make up, but if my mum wanted me to wear a dress it must've been very important. I was finally done and I checked the time again '9:30' just on time "MIKAN!" I sighed and walked out my room and down the stairs to see a tall man with raven hair and emerald eyes hugging my mother. I smiled and curtsied, my mum came up to me with the man right beside her "This is my only daughter… Introduce yourself" I smiled and then spoke "Watashi wa Azumi Sakura Mikan, age 16" He chuckled and then said "You look exactly like your mother, well you must meet my sons there in the living room waiting for you… OH! And don't worry there are meant to be 13 of them!" I was shocked 13 sons.

I walked into the living room and then I saw them all 13 wearing suits I looked at all of them and then nearly screamed when I saw 3 idiots that I had left earlier, but they beat me to "MIKAN!" I smiled and they tackled me to the floor. I laughed and they helped me up they all said sorry and I chuckled then Koko said "WOAH! You look hot in a dress… why did you hide this from us; I could've asked you out!" I smirked and then said "Well first I would've rejected your sorry-ass and plus dresses are not helpful when I'm skating!" We laughed and then mum walked in with the man's hand around her waist "Koko, Kitsu, Yuu back to your place!" They frowned and went back to their spot I looked at the man and then he said "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Izumi Yukihara!" I smiled and then he carried on "I am your mother's fiancée"

My mouth fell and as soon as I was going to ask a question he rudely butted in, "Now sons introduce yourself!" I awkwardly smiled and then looked at them.

#1 brown hair, emerald eyes:

He stepped forward and looked coldly at me "Watashi wa Yukihara Youichi age 13" and then he stepped back.

#2 Yuu

He stepped forward and bowed and then smiled "Watashi wa Yukihara Yuu age 16" and he stepped back.

#3 Kitsu

Kitsu smirked stepped forward and smirked "Watashi wa Yukihara Kitsu age 16, hey Mi-chan!" I frowned at the nickname.

#4 Koko

Koko chuckled at my face and then stepped forward "Watashi wa Yo-Yukihara Kokoro, or koko for short age 16…Yo Mikan!" I smiled as he stepped back.

#5 Princ- One of the popular dudes in my class

He blushed at me and then stepped forward "Urm… Watashi wa Y-Yukihara Ruka age 16 and a half … From your c-class" I smiled which caused him to blush and he stepped back quickly he had blonde hair and blonde eyes.

#6 the troublesome bad-boy of my class

He kissed his teeth and then stepped casually and said "Watashi wa Yukihara Natsume! Age 16 and a half" and he walked back causing his bangs that covers his eyes to go to the side and I saw a… Blush and his CRIMSON eyes.

#7 Prince look-a-like but older

He smiled which caused me to blush and he chuckled lightly and then coughed violently which caused all the brothers to look at him worriedly he shrugged it off stepped forward and spoke "Watashi wa Yukihara Kaname! Age 17" He stepped back.

#8 A dude with weird eyes

He stepped up and stared at me "YOU LOOK A LOT LIKE!" Then he was hit by the boy with dark hair and a star tattoo "Oh sorry, Watashi wa Yukihara Hayate! Age 17 and a quarter" and he did a kung fu move and stepped back.

#9 Star tattoo guy

He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes, stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and grinned "Watashi wa Yukihara Tsubasa age 17 and a half!" and he winked at me and stepped back.

#10 Creepy dude

This dude had a sly smirk and had long black hair, he stepped forward and smiled "Watashi wa Yukihara Akira age 18, don't be scared kitty I don't bite…Yet!" I shivered.

#11 A feminine dude

He stepped forward with his hands on his hips "AY~ Watashi wa Yukihara Rui age 18 and a half, You LOOK SO KAWAII!"and he was pulled back.

#12 A dude that looked like a pop star

This man had a red messy hair and purple eyes he stepped forward "Watashi wa Yukihara Reo age 19 and a half, sorry for him he's gay!" I giggled and he smirked while Rui-kun whined.

#13 Scary looking man

He had black hair black eyes and had a terrifying aura he stepped forward and spoke "Watashi wa Yukihara Rei age 20" and he stepped back.

I looked at my mum and she giggled "Well this is Azumi Mikan she is 16 and she is going to be your sister while I'm going to be your mum!" I screamed and she giggled. "Well get to know yourselves we'll call you for dinner!" I frowned and then was crushed by my friends… Again, we laughed and got up as they gave me tips on their brothers. My mum then walked in and looked at me, "Mikan why don't you give the boys a tour of our house. I grimaced and then she left I turned to them all and they smirked and they all grabbed me shouting "WHERES! YOUR ROOM!" I frowned.

**AN: DONE hope you liked it hehehe sorry took me all week to think of this ^ ^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother Complex**

**CH: 2**

**Mikan's POV:**

I sulkily walked up to my room and opened the door they all walked in and stared in awe I swear I heard one of my soon-to-be brothers say "I'm not sure she's a girl" I gritted my teeth and then told them "DON'T SNOOP AROUND THIS IS MY ROOM!" They chuckled and walked out we went back to the living room and waited. It was so awkward all of them were staring at my every movement and as soon as my mum called I immediately stood up and walked out of the room. I heard their footsteps so I stopped and turned around "Okay let me get things straight I will not treat you well if you don't treat me well so basically I'll treat you how you treat me!" I smiled curtsied and walked inside the dining room.

I sat in my usual place and then I saw Koko sit on my right side and Yo…Yu… Youichi sit on my… LAP! Really a thirteen year ol- wait why is he smaller now? He looked up to me and smiled it was so cute and he spoke "I am actually 3 years old nee-san; I ate this weird candy our cousin made!" I smiled their cousin sounded a lot like my childhood best friend Hotaru. I shrugged it off and then felt a cold presence at my left side, it was Natsume I shivered and then saw the food being placed onto the table. My belly growled and Koko heard it and he chuckled I giggled and Youichi just laughed really quietly, everyone finally started to eat and I fed Youichi. I heard Koko whimper and he playfully opened his mouth saying 'AH~'

I frowned and then an idea popped up into my mind I put my food filled spoon near Koko's mouth and when he was about to put it fully inside his mouth I pulled it to the other side (**AN: So it would be facing in Natsume's way) **He whined and I smirked and as soon as I was going to eat Natsume put his mouth on the spoon and ate the food, I blushed and I filled the spoon again and fed Youichi.

As soon as I was done I put Youichi down and excused myself, but my mum interrupted and said "Well since we're going to be a family we're going to live together and you are all going to transfer schools tomorrow!" I nearly screamed my head off and said "WHAT! HELL NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH IDIOTIC BROTHERS!" My mum looked at me and said "Mikan language! And anyway Koko, Yuu, Kitsu, Natsume, Ruka, Youichi and your brothers will be there with you" I looked at her and said "UH! Mom I'm okay with Ruka, Youichi, Koko, Yuu and Kitsu, but the rest NOOOOO" I ran into my room and changed into my PJ's.

After a couple of minutes of lying down on my bed I heard a knock I went to open the door and it was the prince! No I mean Ruka I smiled at him and he smiled back he then spoke "Um I'm sorry on how we acted today they we are all going to leave to go back home and pack soon, but I just wanted to talk to my new sister" I giggled and invited him in I then realised I left my skateboard on the floor and I ran ahead of him to get it, but I slipped on my knee-pad and fell flat on my back. Ruka chuckled and held out his hand I thanked him and took it, but I couldn't control my strength and…

CRASH

I accidently pulled him down too I opened my eyes and saw Ruka kissing me! My eyes widened and his eyes did too he hastily stood up and he blushed he looked at me and bowed "Gomene Mikan I didn't… mean to" I stood up and bowed as well "I'm also sorry It was mostly my fault… Let's not speak of this" He nodded and made his way out. I sighed the prince took my first kiss, I'm glad it was him and not Natsume. I went out my room to say goodbye, I came down the stairs to see my 'brothers' either blushing or smirking I looked at him confusingly and asked "What?" Then the creepy dude (**AN: Look at CH:1) **came up to me and whispered in my ear "You shouldn't wear short shorts in front of boys because that's called seduction" And he blew in my ear I felt really warm and shouted at them "HENTAI!" I then looked at Youichi he smiled and I gave him a big hug. I said goodbye to all of them and as soon as they left I went up to my room to sleep. I opened my door walked in and closed my door and fell onto my bed I was so tired I instantly fell asleep.

**BEEP~**

**BEEP~**

**7:15**

Uhhhh! Stupid alarm clock, I turned it off and walked into my toilet to shower. I walked out of my toilet with a towel clad around me. I walked up to my wardrobe and saw a new uniform it had a note and it said '_Mikan here is your new uniform… DON'T RUIN IT!'_ I grabbed it and changed into it I dried my hair and tied it up in a side ponytail, I looked at my uniform short blue and black pleated mid-thigh skirt, a white school shirt with a blue tie and a blazer with the schools logo engraved on the right part of the chest the rims of the blazer were blue **(AN: Basically the Gakuen Alice Middle school uniform)** I didn't like it so I rolled up the sleeves and added chains to side. I put on long white socks and put on my shoes.

I walked downstairs into the dining room to grab a quick breakfast, but saw my stupid brothers (excluding Youichi, Ruka and Kaname) all eating I sighed walked in and grabbed toast I didn't like to eat breakfast. I saw them stair at me and some greeted me a good morning, I greeted them back and sat down in my spot and started eating. After 10 minutes we heard the bus outside, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door waving goodbye to my mum. I went inside the bus and sat down near two girls one with bubblegum wavy hair and one with straight blue hair. They smiled at me and spoke "HEY! You must be the new student were…" Then the bubblegum haired one spoke "Umenomiya Anna" and then the blue haired one "And I'm Ogasawara!" I smiled and greeted them "I'm Azumi Mikan!" They giggled and we started to get to know each other. I didn't even notice my 'brothers' walk on the bus until "AAHHHHHHH!" I covered my ears and saw all the girls gathering around my brothers. I sighed and tried to blend in with the other people.

But no Koko, Kitsu and Yuu had to sit behind me "HEY MIKAN!" I frowned and then saw my two new friends looked at me puzzlingly "How do Yome Kokoro, Kitsuneme and Tobita Yuu know you?" I was confused with their last names and said "They are my old friends" They nodded, but I didn't understand why Koko, Kitsu and Yuu had a different last name. I then realised how did they know their names "Hey how do you know these three?" They giggled and said "Well they are close friends with Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka" I then asked how they knew them and they just burst out laughing "Are you dumb Mikan-chan there are super hot so obviously they'd be talked about all over Japan, even if they did go to a public school!" I nodded and then the bus started and we were on our way to our new school. The school was so big and really grand, I stepped out and stared in awe at the school and then saw my brothers beside me I frowned and walked to the doors of the school and then saw a figure.

I went closer and closer to see what it was and it was my uncle NARUMI! I ran to him and he pulled me into a hug he put me down and smiled "I'M YOUR HOME ROOM TEACHER!" I smiled and then he gave me my schedule and the number of my locker and the code for the locker. I smiled and he told me to wait for the other new students I was going to enter class with.

I was so nervous I didn't know what to say or how I should act, but the one thing I feared the most was if I was going to be in the same class as my brothers…

**AN: YEY~ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother Complex**

**CH: 3**

**Mikan's POV:**

I waited at least five minutes and then I heard 3 familiar voices "MIKAN~!" I cringed and turned around to be tackled down by the three idiots whom are now my so called brothers. I looked at them and asked "So it's just us four then? RIGHT!?" They immediately looked away I frowned and looked behind them and there were Natsume and Ruka-kun aww man! I stood up and dusted my skirt. I then turned around to meet the warm loving eyes of Uncl- I mean Narumi-sensei I smiled and he brought us in.

"Well class today we have new students starting, please introduce your selves!" I stepped up first, and I saw the entire class stared at me the boys with hearts in their eyes, no one cared that I looked like a tomboy only that I was hot, and girls with hatred. I smirked "Watashi wa Azumi Mikan 16, boys back off I am not interested!"And I stepped back and high fived the triplets. Then Yuu, Kitsu, koko, Ruka and Natsume introduced themselves and we asked Narumi-sensei were our seats were. He set us all to sit at the back of the class, I nodded and lead the way. I sat down and Koko and kitsu were beside me.

It was free period 3 girls came up to me 2 who were the ones I met on the bus and an awfully familiar raven haired girl "MIKAN-CHAN! We brought our friend-" I stood up and hugged her "Imai Hotaru" They looked at me confusingly and I said "She's my childhood best friend!" And then she looked at the 5 boys sitting with me and she widened her eyes. I looked at her and asked what was wrong and she dragged me up to the… roof?

She looked at me and said "I missed you Mikan…" I smiled and then she spoke again "But why did you bring those idiots with you baka!" I frowned and said "Well there are now my step-brothers" She looked at me and then said "You c-cant be serious?" She smirked at me "Yeah…why?" she smirked again and then calmed down "Well I'm their cousin" my mouth dropped to the floor "Shut your mouth or do you want to catch flies?" I immediately closed my mouth and we walked back to class for our first lesson.

**Hotaru's POV:**

I hope the baka can cope with my idiotic cousins, I just hope she doesn't fall for any of them, especially Natsume. Let's just hope they don't fall for her like Natsume did or their company will be in heaps of trouble and if that happens our company will falter too. I then heard Mikan screaming at my 5 cousins probably how perverted they are, and as soon as she stood up the teacher came in and she immediately sat down.

I smiled to myself making sure no one saw that, oh how I missed her she was always worrying about me and saying that she'll never leave me, but I left her… She always said she'd smile for both of us and never did she break that. And now she's actually going to be related to me even if she isn't my sister she is my cousin.

After that lesson was break and we all stayed in class I then saw Koizume the slut of the school and Shouda her maid walk up to Mikans table, I saw her flirting to Ruka, Natsume, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu. I cringed and then when I turned around…

**SLAP!**

And as soon as I turned around their was my future-cousin standing up with a red mark on her face, I ran over to Mikan and kicked Koizume since I didn't bring my baka-gun. I ran over to Mikan and she pushed me away and punched Koizume in the face and said "IF YOU REALLY WANTED THEM YOU CAN HAVE THEM BUT THEY WONT LOVE YOU JUST USE YOU 'CUZ YOUR THAT TYPE OF SLUT…. WHOOPS I MEAN YOU ARE THE ONLY TYPE OF SLUT!" and with that she dragged me away.

I stopped her and she looked at me, she has changed because of me. I hugged her and she broke down into my arms I heard the idiots run after us except for the triplets only… Ruka and NATSUME! Ruka came up to me and said "You have to stop Koko he's beating Koizume-san and her boyfriend up or he'll get exclusion!" I looked at Mikan and she immediately started running to the class. When I got to class all I saw was Koko on the floor kissing Mikan!

**Koko's POV:**

As soon as Mikan left the room I walked up to Koizume and kicked her shin and looked at her whimpering on the floor "Don't speak to Mikan like that! EVER AGAIN! Where's your boyfriend so I can knock some sense into him!" she pointed to a tall guy with brown hair "YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR GAL!" He looked at me and laughed "You can't defeat me I'm Mochu hehehehe!" I looked at him and flipped him over and punched him none stop. No one talks about Mikan that way, I love Mikan more than a friend and I'd give up anything for her.

Only Yuu and Kitsu know 'cuz if I confessed she'd reject me like all the other boys she rejected all 'cuz of him. Plus if I told Natsume he'd kill me since he liked Mikan too, I just hope I get the chance to tell her before Natsume. If I had to be up against all my brothers for Mikan I will strive for the best place, FIRST! But I know that won't happen, cuz that highly… IMPOSSIBLE!

I kept punching him and then kicked Luna and just kept slapping her Yuu and Kitsu kept trying to pry me off, but none of it worked especially when she said "SHE ISNT AS PRETTY AS ME!" I was even more pissed "SHE'S PRETTIER BEFORE AND AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU!" And I carried on, 'til…

**BAM!**

"YOME KOKORO! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I then saw Mikan with a murderous aura, I laughed nervously and then said "N-nothing" She walked up to me and hit me on the head "Baka… You shouldn't have done that or you would've been excluded and I wouldn't see you… and your ugly face!" and she started laughing I smirked and then hugged her "Im sorry ne Mikan-chan!" She looked at me and she blushed. She took a step back and tripped on her feet, I tried to catch her, but…. Fell on top and kissed her.

**AN: Sorry bout extremely late update but school is here and waaaaaaah so I might go hiatus or just post stories random times now hehe gomen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother Complex**

**CH: 4**

**Mikan's POV:**

I stepped backwards and I tripped after a couple of seconds I saw Koko on me…. KISSING MY LIPS! I pushed him and screamed "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA HENTAI!" I stood up and ran out the room, but as I was about to exit the room I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up and saw Natsume he smirked and he spoke "Falling for me huh… P-O-L-K-A?" I looked at him confusingly and he pointed at my skirt I looked at my skirt and ran out the room blushing like a tomato. Man do I hate my brothers!

I walked outside and sat underneath a tree, I sighed and I heard a snore I looked up and saw a sleeping figure, I recognised that it was Tsubasa. I sighed and stood up I took a deep breath and screamed "ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" He fell off the branch and hastily stood up in a karate stance. I giggled at his position and I guess he heard it because he tackled me to the ground.

I looked at the position we were in and blushed, he smirked got up and helped me up. I started punching him and he started chuckling, I frowned and asked "Why were you here?" He shrugged and spoke "Well I like to skip class and avoid fan-girls" I smiled and then remembered the last name. I looked at him and asked "Hey, why do you guys have different surnames?" He looked at me and said "Well all of us are half brothers 'cuz we all have different mom's and the same dad, and well we all can't use our dad's last name to go to this school so we used our mom's company names to qualify for Gakuen Alice." I nodded and then waved goodbye, I heard him chuckle and ran to my next class… physical education.

**Tsubasa's POV:**

Mikan…. She is something no wonder Natsume likes her, I mean I know he just liked her because she's a different girl and he was intrigued by Hota-chans speech on her when he offended her a couple years back, but I wonder what would happen if I got him jealous hehehe, I'll tell the others. As she left I climbed back up the tree and went to sleep.

**Mikan's POV:**

I ran to the changing rooms and changed quickly into my kit; I put my trainers on and tied my hair up. I ran outside and joined the rest of the class. I caught a glance from Koko and blushed I tried to avoid him and ran next to Hotaru. I didn't realise that 2 people were watching my every movement, we were playing dodge ball, that's my game Hotaru and the triplets knew that and tried to go on my team, but were sadly chosen on the opposing team. I sighed and prepared myself, the ball was coming my way and I caught it and threw it back and I hit Yuu.

I saw him crouch on the floor I gaped and shouted "GOMEN YUU-KUN!" He gave me thumbs up and I carried on. I caught the balls a couple of time and never once did I get hit, then a ball came really close to my head but I bent backwards just in time. Soon it was just me on my team and Koko, Natsume and Ruka-kun I sighed this was unfair, but I carried on. Koko threw the ball and I did a back flip making sure it didn't touch me and then Ruka threw it but I caught it and brought back one of my teammates as Ruka left the match.

And as soon as my teammate came on Natsume hit him on the ankle I sighed he was good at this game, but I caught him out many times. Koko threw the ball again and I dodged it grabbed a ball, and hit Koko; he smiled and mouthed a good luck, which made me blush. Then I thought I saw Natsume's eye twitch and as he threw the ball it wasn't aiming at me it was at Koko. I gasped as Koko fell onto his face I shouted "HEY! HE'S ON YOUR TEAM FOUL!" Natsume smirked and threw the ball at me, which I dodged and threw a ball back at him and… I hit his waist. I jumped for joy, but then realised Koko was still on the floor, I ran to him and helped him up I looked at Natsume and spoke "You know you can be a real jerk!" And I helped carry Koko to the infirmary.

I laid him down onto the bed and sighed "Natsume must really hate you Koko" He chuckled and said "Yeah…. Only when you're around" I looked at him and asked "What?" He looked away and said "Bestuni…" I stood up and said "Well stay here I'll go find the nurse" I was about to walk away but he grabbed my hand and said "Stay…" I blushed and snatched my hand away. I ran out of the room and bumped into Yuu he looked really depressed. I looked at him and he smiled "Is Koko okay?" I nodded and Yuu smiled "Thanks Mikan…" I smiled and hugged Yuu, I don't know why but he really looked down in the dumps he stiffened and he pushed me gently off and blushed "Umm… K-Kitsu's looking for you!" I nodded and ran off back outside.

**Yuu's POV:**

I watched Mikan leave and my heart stopped beating really fast I calmed down and entered the room, I looked at Koko and I sighed "You shouldn't have done that in front of Natsume-nii" He shrugged and said "I don't care anymore I've fallen for Mikan" I widened my eyes and blushed as soon as he said Mikan. I shook it off, but I guess Koko saw it and looked at me "I heard you and Mikan talking… What happened?" I blushed, was I falling for Mikan too. I looked down and covered my face with my bangs. I shrugged I then heard Koko go off his bed and walking towards me….

**Kitsu's POV:**

I was on cleaning duty with Mikan, but she had to help Koko so I told Yuu to get her. I got the hose and started cleaning. I heard footsteps and faced the direction on where they were coming from, but what I heard next was "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KITSU!" I looked and saw Mikan soaking wet from head to toe I blushed since it was a white t-shirt I saw her polka-dotted bra I blushed and she looked at me and grimaced.

I laughed and then carried on cleaning Mikan faced me and said "Hey you know what Koko said about me … Do you think it's true?" I faced Mikan and saw her blushing. She looked really cute unlike when she was in her tom-boy state. I blushed and I felt my heart beating faster, so this is what Koko feels when he looks at Mikan. I tried to speak but all I could say, no stutter was "Uh…Y-y….uh" I saw Mikan frown and then I finally spoke "What anyone thinks doesn't matter because you are perfect just the way you are" I covered my mouth with my hand. I saw Mikan smiling and she came up to me and kissed me on the cheek, which caused the butterflies in my tummy to flutter even more, I blushed a thousand shades of red.

Mikan smiled and when we finally finished she left to go change I sighed, and I finally calmed down. I went to the infirmary to see how Koko was, but as I got there I saw…

**AN: Well after weeks of not updating here it is ... sorry bout the cliff hanger = =" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother Complex**

**CH: 5**

**Kitsu's POV:**

Yuu and Koko arguing I walked inside and said "What are you two arguing about?" The two looked at me and said "Mikan!" My eyes widened and I blushed. 'Mikan… Mikan' The two looked at me in disbelief and Horror "DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE HER TOO" cried Koko.

**Koko's POV:**

How could the stab my back like this they knew I liked Mikan! First Yuu now Kitsu "How could you guys!" Yuu covered his eyes with his bangs and said "So what it's not your choice if she chose you it's hers and I don't care what you think of me… nii-san! You may be my brother but when Mikan's around you are my rival!" My eyes widened and I clenched my fists.

**Yuu's POV:**

Did I cross the line? But it's true I like Mikan and I don't care I will fight! Koko didn't look at me and Kitsu started to speak "I hate to say this at a bad time like this, but I think … I like Mikan too.." My eyes widened and I saw Koko's eyes widen too, he got up and punched Kitsu "Hey koko!" Kitsu fought back things were getting out of hand. "You two stop!" I tried to stop them but I ended up punching and kicking the other two.

**Mikan POV:**

I walked past the infirmary towards the changing rooms I heard lots of crashing and clanging in there so I walked in. But what I saw was Kitsu, Koko and Yuu fighting, my eyes widened "YOU THREE WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!" They looked at me and stopped "G-gomen Mikan-chan" Yuu said "Yeah sorry…" The other two said. I frowned "why are you fighting?" They blushed and looked away "Fine don't tell me… so much for friends!" I stormed out the room and walked to the changing rooms.

I finished changing and decided to ignore the triplets the rest of the day, or until they told me what had happened. I walked to the gardens and saw Kaname-nii he was with Youichi and Ruka I smiled and approached them "Hey guys what are you doing?" The three smiled and Kaname said "Well we are actually just planting some flowers for these butterflies!" I smiled and asked "Can I join" The three nodded and we spent our time planting varieties of flowers.

After helping out the three I walked off to my next class… maths with Jinno-sensei. I strolled to class not caring if I didn't have my books or being late, he hated me so he would've just given me a detention anyways. I didn't look where I was going so I bumped into a person, I looked up and saw… Akira **(AN: hahhaha thought it was Natsume XD kyehehe) **I backed away a bit and he smirked "Hey kitty!" I shivered and ran off how many of my brothers will I see today?

I walked to the other side of the school deciding that I'll just skip maths, and this time hoping my I wouldn't bump into my brothers. I walked past a sakura tree and heard 3 familiar voices I think Hayate, Rui and Reo? I heard them talk about Tsubasa? Natsume? and the triplets? I heard them walking towards me so I ran…

**Reo's POV:**

I walked outside with Hayate and Rui we walked and talked about our new sis. "You know Tsubasa thinks we should trick Natsume and find out why he is crushing on Mikan…" Hayate then burst out "Yeah! yeah! let's do that!" I smirked and looked at Rui "I dojnt think we should… Nah let's! Hey I heard the triplets are in a fight over … Mikan!" My eyes widened really? The triplets fighting over a girl?! She must be special. I sighed and left the two alone; I walked to my class thinking what to do.

**Natsume POV:**

I walked to my sakura tree and had a nap dreaming of…Mikan I hope she'll fall for me and not Koko. I got to make sure none of my brother's fall for her even Ruka! I have to be more nicer to polka or she'll fall for them and not me! I heard footsteps and woke up O saw Mikan running I smirked and shouted "POLKA!" That caught her attention and she stormed towards me "WHAT DO YOU WANT NATSUME?!" I smirked again she just has a cute angry expression wait c-cute?

I grabbed her and whispered into her ear, "What happened" She pushed me away and I could see that she was blushing as much as a tomato. I looked at her seriously and she frowned "The triplets won't tell me what's wrong and they're my best friends!" I frowned the triplets always them! I clenched my fists.

I stormed away looking for the three, leaving the sad blushing Mikan under my sakura tree. I saw Kitsu walking towards the infirmary holding his stomach and I saw Yuu walking to the toilet holding his cheek and Koko walking away in another direction. I couldn't decided who to talk to so I just went to Kitsu, I saw him lying on a bed and holding his stomach he was groaning I walked to him and said "What happened between you and the other 2?" Kitsu covered his eyes with his bangs and said "Ask Koko!" and with that he looked away. I sighed and walked out looking for Koko.

I saw him walking towards his classroom luckily I stopped him just in time, he frowned and I asked "What's up with you three?" He looked away "ASK YUU!" and with that he ran into the class. I sighed the more they don't answer the more I have a bad feeling of knowing the answer. I walked to where I last saw Yuu, but he wasn't there so I looked all around the room, and finally saw him, but I had a feeling if I found out I would hate the results and pound the three to a pulp! I walked past him, I might just find out later and not ruin my day any further.

**AN: Well after MONTHS of not posting I give you the next chappy ^^" gomen for not updating!**


End file.
